The Genetics Training Program (GTP) at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center at Dallas (UTSW) will prepare trainees to become exceptional genetic scientists in the 'post genomic age'. Transformative discoveries in this field will come from scientists who combine a deep appreciation of genetic models with an intimate knowledge of problems in human genetic research. The program's central goal is to train scientists who can cultivate synergistic interactions between human geneticists and scientists focused on genetic models. GTP faculty members employ a wide range of genetic methodologies in their research, emphasizing relevance to human health, physiology and disease. For example, in the past three decades, mutations causing 25 human genetic diseases have been discovered by UTSW scientists, many of whom are participating faculty members. Scientific opportunities in the GTP ranging from mechanistic analyses of diverse model systems to studies of genetic variation in human populations will offer uniquely exceptional prospects for training. Trainees will gain state-of-the-art expertise in experimental genetic principals and benefit from intimate exposure to how these principles are applied in clinical and public health arenas (e.g., The Dallas Heart Study). Students will receive rigorous formal training in basic genetics, quantitative analyses and medical genetics. Additionally, they will have guided interactions with established, world class role models and benefit from enrichment activities inside and outside of the institution. Students will join the GTP in the spring of their first year and remain as trainees for three years. Trainee selection is competitive. The program steering committee will select trainees based on prior credentials, current performance and commitment of the student and mentor to pursue training consistent with research goals of the program. We are requesting 3 positions in the first year, a total of 6 positions in the second, and a total of 9 positions for each subsequent year of this 5-year period. Relevance: Explosive growth of genetic knowledge now impacts almost every dimension of health care delivery. By leveraging interactions between geneticists focused on etiology of human disease and those working on model systems, this unique training program equips students with the sophisticated skill sets needed among scientific leaders in biomedical research.